User blog:Googleybear/The worst thing about holiday is coming home.
Well I'm back! *tumbleweed passes by* The two weeks that I was inactive, I was on holiday in this lodge here It was good fun, but there was no internet. Everyday we did something nearby. The weather wasn't great but at least it mostly stayed dry. York was amazing! There was so much to do there that we went there twice. In the York Dungeon I almost peed myself. That crazy witch burner man scared the life out of me. Then we did the museum, I guess it was alright, but it was just a bit boring. My dad, brother and I went in this Haunted House. In one of the rooms the was a seance table which everyone in our group had to sit round. There was this banging on the table right by me and I thought, Wow... cheesy special effects, but as we got out I mentioned it to my dad and my brother. They didn't feel a banging on the table, oh flip. We stayed until evening and went on this Ghost Tour Thing. It was excellent. The man picked people to reanact and I got chosen to be this beheaded ghost who wanders the streets of York. The only thing that let York down was that there was this cheesy poo smell which radiated a few miles from the city center. I'm not joking, it smelt of those cheese flavoured doritos you can get mixed with the stench of my toilet. For dinner one evening we went to a pizza restaurant in a nearby town. Ironically, it was called Gino's. Scarborough was a great little town. Except every other building was an ice cream parlor or an arcade and there was tonnes of grannys in mobilty scooters ramming everyone down. We had a tiresome walk up to Scarborough Castle which resulted in my mum giving us all a treat. She gave me and my brother £10 to spend on chocolate and sweets, then I got hyper. In Hull there was this awesome aquarium called The Deep. I leant my hand on this tank of piranhas and two of them started swimming into the glass with there mouth wide open. I reckon they were trying to eat me . Piranhas teeth are scary. In the last week we went to a beautiful town called Knaresborough. The was this cave called Mother Shipton's Cave. Mother Shipton was born a few hundred years ago and she was thought to be a witch. She made loads of prophecies and they have come true. You can read some prophecies here and try to guess what she is talking about. There is a bridge which crosses the river in the town and it has fallen down twice. She prophicised that when it falls down for the third time, the world will end. As we were going back to the car we noticed a crack down the side of it. Could it be geeting ready to fall for 2012? Later on in the holiday we went on a scenic steam train thin. We got off at Goathland. The station was used as Hogsmead Station in the Harry Potter films and the trains we went on was the same as the Hogswart Express trains. In the village of Goathland was where Heartbeat was set. In the village there was the flying car which Ron and Harry used to get to Hogwarts when they miss the train. On the last day we went to the cinema and watched the new Smurfs film. Why you ask? Because I'm too cool. I guess my holiday was good, but I hate coming home. On a random note, I'm addicted to chip spice and this song. Please take into consideration before watching this that it has several references to adult content. And on a final note, my computers decided to stop working so I've lost everything. Yippee... Category:Blog posts